nightmare
by gabbyromig
Summary: Set a month after the shooting. Stef wakes up with a nightmare. How will Lena deal with it? This can also be viewed a last chapter of my other story scar, other wise just a one shot.


Lena

It has been over a month since the dreadful day stef was shot and she's healing well. She doing things on her own again that was once a difficult two person task. The family is starting to recover as a whole, everything is getting back to how it used to be. Except one thing, her nightmares show no sign of stopping anytime soon. She always denies it when she's awake, telling me she's fine but we all know the truth.

So when I woke up to her fitfully tossing and turning it wasn't a surprise. When she turned towards me again I caught her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me. Still asleep the frightened blonde tried to get out of my arms but I held her there.

"Shh... Its ok, love. It's just Me." I whispered in her ear. "It's just a dream, it's all over now." I told her hoping she will relax.

I kissed her on the forehead and held her closer. She snuggled up against me holding me tightly.

"Shh... Im right here, babe." I said as she woke up startled from her dream. I rubbed her back kissing her cheek.

"You ok?" I asked as she nodded her yes. She didn't look ok, she looks deathly pale, I hope she's not getting sick.

"You sure? You don't look well" I said putting my hand on top of her forehead to see if she's burning up. Sure enough she was.

"You're burning up" I said concerned.

"It's just a cold, love." She said. A cold? The color is completely drained from her face. I can still feel her shaking against me, is it from the nightmare or because she's sick.

"Honey, go back to sleep." I got out of bed and covered her up. I need to call her doctor, with her trying to recover from the shooting and her being sick. I just need to make sure she's going to be ok, I'm so worried about her.

"I'm fine..."She said sitting up. I gently pushed her back down and covered her back up

"Have you considered being a nurse you would be great" she said sarcastically. I have taken care of her for a month and haven't killed her yet I think I deserve that statement without the sarcasm. She's not exactly the easiest patient to nurse back to health.

"You're a terrible patient." I said recovering her up as she kicked the blankets off. Considering that she's shivering she's just trying to mess with me by keep moving the blankets.

"So I'm a challenging patient you're still suppose to keep your cool" she said as if I have lost my "cool".

"Lena... I'm just messing with you" she said when I didn't answer. I smiled. Sure Stef is being a "challenging patient" but at least she's alive to be one.

Suddenly she started coughing violently. She sat up coughing into her one hand as her other hand went to her wound. Tears raced down her cheeks as the pain in her chest worsened. She tried to suppress the cough but her body wouldn't allow her. I'm not sure what to do to help her. When the cough finally subsided she laid down looking exhausted. Tears were in my own eyes from watching her in so much pain.

"Stephanie, are you ok?" I said brushing the hair from her face. She nodded,yes. I wish she would stop lying to me.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're not ok." I said picking up my phone to call her doctor.

She sighed,"I'm going to be ok, Lena. You can relax" Relax? How can I relax, I have to take care of her and our five children all while acting like everything is the same as it used to be for our children's sake.

"How can I relax? I thought you were going to die, Stephanie. I had to keep calm so the kids would stay calm. I still have to, so they think that everything is going to return to how it use to be but it won't..." I said between sobs as I can't seem to stop myself from crying.

"Yes it will." She lied.

"No it won't. You are sick..." I said crying harder.

"With a cold, love. I'll be better in a couple of days" she said trying to calm me down but we both know now that I broke down I can't stop untill there is nothing left to freak about.

"You have a bullet in your chest, Stephanie. How is things suppose to return to normal?" I said and she pulled me closer to her.

"Hey it's ok. I'm fine, I'm alive. Our children will be fine, we will be fine and it will eventually return to normal. I know you have been through a lot and im sorry. It's all over" she said pulling me into a much-needed hug.

"Besides we are going to be married soon so.."She said just to help cheer me up. I smiled happy things will be better eventually.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too. Don't ever let me leave the house again without saying that" she said and I laughed.

"Trust me I won't"

**ok so this is just going to be one shot but for the people who read my story Scar this could be viewed as the last chapter of it. I'm sorry but I probably won't be returning to it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
